


Thoughts

by crescentStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentStarlight/pseuds/crescentStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to push aside feelings when he was preoccupied. It was when he was alone that he would think. His thoughts whirled around, an intricate set of gears creating intricate and often confusing, painful thoughts. A reunion is made, and thoughts are stilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For harleystriders, who requested davejade for the Giftstuck round 2! Enjoy Paige!

It happened on a relatively normal day (night? Who even knew anymore) on the 3 year ride on the SS Meteor. The dreambubbles had been left behind. According to Rose, they wouldn't see any more for at least a week. 

Dave and Terezi were working on Can Town when Karkat pulled her away to discuss "leaderly matters" with her (he knew that meant sloppy makeouts). And the Mayor had fallen asleep, so Dave left to wander the hallways. He found himself on the roof, looking at the empty void of paradox space. He sighed and sat down. 

It was easy to push aside feelings when he was preoccupied. It was when he was alone that he would think. His thoughts whirled around, an intricate set of gears creating intricate and often confusing, painful thoughts. About Bro and how he missed him and what his alternate self would be like. About John and how he wondered if he changed from his dorky self. 

About Jade. Jade was the most painful of thoughts. Jade was the one who made his heart beat faster than it should. Jade was what made his smile grow to more than just a smirk. Jade made him feel, and it was only Bro's rigorous training in coolness and irony that kept it from spewing everywhere. 

Another thought. Another bunch of feelings. Another sigh. 

Wait- was that... Gold? 

Dave stood up, squinting at the speck of gold in the distance. Rub eyes, shake head, blink twice- nope, still there. And getting bigger too. He took off his shades. It couldn't be.  
The Knight ran to the intercom on the roof and picked up the mouthpiece. 

"Attention, all residents on this hunk of rock. There is something gold heading out way, and it doesn't look like a dreambubble. In other words, Rose get your butt up here and look at this." 

That would get her attention. He put up the mouthpiece and looked back. Where it had been a dot before, it had grown to the size of his fingertips. The door to the roof slammed open. Rose came running in, dragging Kanaya with her.

"What's going on here?" She asked, out of breath. Dave simply pointed. Rose squinted, closed her eyes, then opened them again, shocked. 

" Well Dave, it seems that we will be seeing our friends sooner than expected. Kanaya, go tell everyone else to come to the roof." 

Kanaya nodded and ran off. Dave's mind kept coming up with new thoughts as he and his ecto-sister watched the dot grow bigger. What did she mean, they were going to see their friends earlier? Did he mess up his internal clock? Were they already at the new session? Why was it gold? Would Jade and John be there?

"-but it's much too early to be at the post scratch session, although you would probably know that already, seeing as you are a Hero of Time and Dave are you listening?

"Huh- oh yeah, I'm listening. You have my full attention, that was a wonderful point you made."

"Dave, stop trying to cover your tracks. I know you weren't listening."

The Knight was about to refute that point, even though it was completely true. Fortunately, Karkat came blustering onto the roof, Terezi and Kanaya following.

"What is so important that it requires my attention while I'm with my matesprit?"

"Oh, I thought you were discussing 'leaderly matters', not making out with your girlfriend."

"Strider, if you don't shut your ugly mouth, so help me-"

And it was at that moment that Kanaya stepped in between them. "Boys, you can argue later. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

Rose nodded her thanks then turned to the other four. "It seems that Jade and John's course on their journey to the new session will meet with ours. We will either board their vessel or they will come with us. We have a few minutes before we will be within range of communication. I suggest we all get some of our personal belongings together, should we be transferring onto their mode of transport, whatever it may be." 

The thoughts began again. Jade and John were about to be here, what should he do to welcome her, did she change, was she okay...

With that, Dave found himself in the computer lab. His computer (marked with red chalk courtesy of Terezi) was logged onto pesterchum. It wasn't much use, seeing as they could only chat with those on the meteor. It was only used when someone didn't feel like going to the roof to call someone. 

But the circle next to gardenGnostic was colored green. And messages were popping up on the screen. 

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG]!  
GG: dave! :D  
GG: dave we can see the meteor!  
GG: we'll be getting off our ship to join you guys  
GG: i have our planets and everything! we can go exploring together!  
GG: i really missed you dave  
GG: it's been so long since i talked to you   
GG: i can't wait to tell you about everything that happened these two and a half years!  
TG: jade  
TG: it's been too long  
TG: i missed you too  
TG: really seriously and unironically   
TG: ill tell terezi and the mayor not to dismantle can town  
GG: there you are! :D  
GG: i was worried you wouldn't get my message!  
GG: dave   
GG: there's too much for me to say   
GG: let's talk when we meet  
GG: tell rose that we'll all cross over to you in a few minutes  
TG: k  
TG: and tell egderp to hold in his dorkiness at the sight of my coolness  
GG: hehe! :D  
GG: i'll pass the message on  
GG: we'll see you soon ok dave?  
TG: k  
TG: <3  
GG: <3  
turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering gardenGnostic[GG]!

\--------

The gold spot turned out to be an enormous Prospitian ship. 'We' turned out to be the sprites, a bunch of salamanders, a couple imps and, of course, two god tier children. John got onto the ship while Jade brought in everyone. John had changed. He gave a smile, but not as big as Dave thought he could. Then Jade came in. Jade, who he had last seen crying over his broken body. Jade, who had dog ears and was holding miniatures of their planets and the ship. Jade, who gently set down the hovering objects, gave him a huge smile and ran up to him to give him the biggest hug he had ever received. Jade, who was crying and smiling and saying how glad she was that he was alive and to never scare her like that again. 

The thoughts stopped whirling, twisting like the timelines. No, they were linear, simple gears turning and simple thoughts produced. Jade was here, Jade was warm, Jade made him feel. Just wonderful feeling. 

These simple thoughts pointed towards simple actions. So he brought his hands to the side of her face, pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I missed you, Jade. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't get in the double date you asked for. But I did write this entire thing while at a debate tournament!


End file.
